Advanced Medical Electronics seeks to develop a wearable device for the wireless acquisition of high-density surface-electromyogram (HD sEMG) signals. A new wireless networking standard called ultra-wideband (UWB) makes possible the creation of an ambulatory research HD sEMG instrument that can transmit 128 or more channels of data in real time. High-density sEMG is a non-invasive process for measuring muscle activity with multiple (60 to 128) closely spaced electrodes overlying a defined area of the skin. In addition to temporal activity, HD sEMG also allows spatial EMG activity to be studied (which holds promise in the detection of new muscle characteristics), provides muscle fiber conduction velocity (MFCV) measurements, and the evaluation of single motor unit (MU) characteristics. Recent research in HD sEMG has resulted in the development of thin flexible multi-electrode grids which improves upon earlier bulky and stiff electrode arrangements. However the electronic acquisition of the signals from these multi-electrode grids currently requires off-body cable assemblies connected to bulky amplifiers. This proposed project seeks to develop a wearable module for HD sEMG signal acquisition. The module will have a UWB radio capable of transmitting 128 or more channels sampled with high resolution analog to digital converters. The acquired wide-band high resolution signals will allow researchers maximum flexibility in the processing and analysis of HD sEMG data. This project seeks to develop a wearable device for the wireless acquisition of high-density surface- electromyogram (EMG) signals. The device will allow temporal and spatial EMG activity to be studied, which holds promise in the detection of new muscle characteristics, provides muscle fiber conduction velocity measurements and the evaluation of single motor unit characteristics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]